


SquipJere Week 2019

by GalacticTwink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, M/M, Post-Canon, SquipJere Week 2019, Trans Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: SquipJere Week 2019!1- red2- Dressed Up3- upgrade4- in bed5- mermaid6- human error7- digital love





	1. Red

The squip lunges, grabbing at the bottle in my hand. I pull back, our hands meeting in the middle and splattering the Mountain Dew; emptying the bottle across both of us. The squip’s skin sizzles, steaming on contact with the sugary drink. It.. hurts him? He draws back, curling a hand over his chest. 

“You..” I look at the bottle in my hand. What happens when I drink it? I was so focused on finding a way to get rid of my squip I didn’t even consider.. How he would go. 

“What did you think the effect would be, Jeremy? That I would be transferred to the big harddrive in the sky? You’re burning my program from your brain. Is that not your intention?” well, it kind of was but.. It seems so cruel. Was he really that bad? Sure he made my best friend disappear and tried to take over my whole school but it was just to help me. For the first time ever I felt like someone really had my back. 

I look up at the projection in front of me, the chaos on stage fading to the background. After everything.. My chest feels warm; heart heavy at the thought of killing him. I cry when my tomodachi pets die, and I think I would cry for squip too. 

“I can still give you Christine. I can give you anything. Everything you’ve ever wanted. I can fix this,” he gestures around us, the screech of the other squipped cast members ringing in my ears again. “Please,” my squip’s voice peaks, glitching as he takes my hand. He winces, my skin wet with spilled Mountain Dew Red, but his ghostly grip doesn’t let up. “I don’t want to die.” his plea feels like a stab through the heart.

“Jeremy! Don’t let it get to you! Drink it!” Michael’s voice rises over the noise, but I can’t tear myself away from the squip’s wide eyes, begging me to save him from myself. The plastic slips, letting the bottle clatter onto the stage spilling what was left of the so called antidote. Relief floods into his eyes, the squip’s face brightened immediately. He spins me around, moving away from the puddle of poison to kneel in front of me. 

“Your wish is my command, Jeremy.” he holds my hand in both of his, touch just ghosting on my skin, the light pressure making my heart thud. It might be my imagination, but I could swear the squip is blushing. “What would you like me to do first?” we should probably clean up this mess, and take care of Michael. And all the extra squips. 

“Wanna go get a frozen yogurt?” 


	2. Dressed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2- Dressed Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted an excuse to write this

“I’m not sure about this one..” I frown into the mirror, brushing my fingers down the ruffles cascading down my thighs. The layers puff up my figure, the thick fabric clinging to my hips highlighting the curve I usually try to hide. The frilly top hugs my chest just as well, the lace complimenting my cleavage even while I’m wearing a binder. 

“Hm, I see the problem. Take that one off, Jeremy. I’ll find something else.” Adam ducks out of the changing room, leaving me to get the thing off myself. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea; I know I told Adam I’d always wanted to be a cute lolita boy, but maybe it would be better to call it quits for now. 

I wiggle out of the dress and drape it back over the hanger to put with the rest. We’re piling up rejects pretty fast, and I doubt Adam will accept defeat and let me leave without buying something now. 

The entire stall sways with the door, my arms wrapping around myself as my boyfriend bursts in again with a mountain of fabric in his arms. It doesn’t seem organised, but Adam looks like he knows what he’s doing; letting me grab his shoulders to step into the dress. He pulls the smooth fabric over my shoulders, fingertips tracing along the back of my binder to smooth down the well used half tank.

I can feel every pull of the ribbon, Adam’s knuckles sweeping across my back to lace the corsetted back of the dress he picked out. It’s short, the underskirts fluffed up around my thighs like a bell stretching down from my waist- synched tightly by the perfect lacing Adam tied behind me. But the ruffles over my chest give me some room to breath, making up for what my binder can’t do. 

Adam raises my arms, draping a smooth coat over them. The inside is lined with satin, the outside baby blue. I can feel the coattails on the back of my legs, fluttering around my ankles but stopping short at my waist in the front to expose the ruffles of my skirt. Adam buttons up the front, smiling sweetly up at me. 

“Oh..” he steps away, letting me stare at myself while he adds clips to my hair and slides my ring back onto my middle finger. 

“Well?” Adam takes my hand, helping me step up into matching blue pumps; hearts cut out of the heel on each of them. The blushed blue is just enough, bows lining both sleeves of the jacket that match what Adam clipped in my hair; just poking out of the red curls. 

I rock in the heels, throwing my arms up around my boyfriend’s neck to bury my face into his shoulder. He holds me, lips pressing a kiss onto my cheek. I grin when he pulls me back, laughter bubbling up from my chest. 

“There’s my pretty boy.”


	3. Upgrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to finish this

“Stay still.” The Squip scolds me, turning my shoulders back into place to keep fussing with my hair. He twists and snips, red coating my shoulders and the carpet under my chair. “Alright, chin up.” He sweeps a brush across my face, a sneeze I know he wouldn’t appreciate coming on. The eyeliner pen hurts, my eyes watering as Squip smudges it out and plays with my makeup. He seems satisfied with it, nodding approvingly at my face for the first time since I took the pill. 

“Go ahead and undress, Jeremy. I’ll be back in a moment.No peeking.” I’m left alone at my desk. He wants me to strip? I know he said I need a job, but he better not’ve gotten any bright ideas. I peel my shirt over my head, hair falling onto my bare skin and into my bra. Great. I unclip that too, shaking and brushing off the blanket of ginger. I barely get down to my underwear when the squip comes back, bag in hand. 

“All the way.” I snatch the bag from him and fish out the new pair before I slip off my last piece of clothing, wiggling my hips in the boxer briefs to get used to them. “Arms up.” the squip covers my eyes, working something tight over my head and protecting the makeup. His fingers slide along my ribcage, unfolding the thick fabric now wrapped around me. 

“Go ahead and make sure that’s alright." he turns me by the shoulders, my eyes locking with my reflection. He- I touch my hair, curls bouncing around my ears. It didn't feel like he took so much off. 

I lay my palm against my chest, pushing against the taut fabric keeping what's usually a curve down into a bump on my landscape. My fingers still slope, curling around my torso but the mirror doesn’t pick it up. Unless I stand to the side, I’m totally..

“Too tight?” my squip reappears over my shoulder, looking me up and down. I realise that I forgot to breathe for a while there, letting out a breath and watching intently as my chest rises and falls. Quickly I fiddle with my hair, using it as an excuse to wipe my eyes. 

“N, no, no- it’s good.” he doesn’t look sure of my answer, pressing his own hand onto my chest and sliding his fingers along my bust; tips dipping beneath the hem and wiggling in the small space. He approves and lets me cover up, my own shirt looking so much better on me with just that small change. 

“Now, for the final touch..” he reaches around me, tucking the arms of my glasses over my ears carefully. They’re the same ones as before but.. They look different. 

“I thought you said glasses weren’t cool.” the squip fixes my hair where the glasses ruffled it, tilting my chin to show them off to me. 

“They aren’t.” “Wh, why-” “But don’t they bring out your jawline just so, Jeremy? These glasses play a key part in your boyish charm. We’re changing angles completely, instead of a cool…” I lose focus on his voice, staring back at my reflection again. The square frames make is hard to see how round my face is, my now short hair twisting around the arms in a way that’s almost cute. 

“Well, Jeremy?” “What?” the squip sighs, ducking down to my height in the mirror. “Is it to your liking?” I bite my lip. 

“It’s definitely an upgrade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I still need a prompt for the mermaid themed 'day' sooo
> 
> wc/587

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://galactictwink.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> this challenge came from the squipjer discord! if you're not in it, feel free to pm me for an invite link!


End file.
